


all told

by 1001cranes



Series: 2k18 WIP Amnesty [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes
Summary: Communication... is good.





	all told

**Author's Note:**

> based on these two tweets from waaaaay the hell back when: [1](https://twitter.com/1001cranes/status/727141022015197187), [2](https://twitter.com/1001cranes/status/727141056039493632)

Kash finally decides to just say it.

“Look, if your boyfriend wants to watch, he doesn’t have to do it from a tree.”

Vax promptly falls out of said tree.

Keyleth looks gobsmacked.

“Um,” she says, and spends a few moments blinking, looking between where Kash is sitting, exasperated, and Vax appears to be lying on the ground, stunned. “He’s…. not my boyfriend?”

“Does he know that?” Kash asks, and Vax makes a little sound of pain. “Because I don’t think he knows that.”

“I know that!” Vax yells.

There’s a very long moment of awkward silence.

Kash looks back and forth between them. “Okay, not touching that one, but. Is this a thing you two do often? Making out with someone while the other person watches?”

“No!” they both squawk. They’re not looking at each other. They’re doing their damn best not to look at _anything_.

“Huh,” Kash says. “Okay, well. Rephrase. Is that something you _want_ to do?”

“Um,” Keyleth says again. Vax is quietly muttering something in a language Kash doesn’t understand, but the meaning is pretty clear.

“Or.” This time it’s Kash’s turn to not quite look at anyone. “Or, I mean, we could all participate. In kissing. Together.”

Dead silence.

“At the same time,” Kash says, “In the same place,” because he’s still not entirely sure what is or isn’t happening here, and clarity seems like the way to go.

“Oh,” Keyleth says.

Vax has, at this point, gotten to his feet. There’s a look on his face that is either very intent lust or steely murder -- Kash doesn’t know him that well yet, and Vax is really sort of terrifying, judging on a regular person scale.

“I’d like that!” Keyleth says, and Vax. stops.

Oh. It _was_ steely murder.

“You... would?” Vax asks, almost at the same time Kash says, “Oh, good,” because her not-boyfriend was probably about to murder him otherwise.

Keyleth has her hands pressed to her cheeks, but she at least seems to be back to looking at them both. “Yes, um. I would? I think? I mean, I like you both an awful lot, and I think I would like it better than Vax just watching. Ifthatsokay,” she finishes with a quick burst.   
  
Kash looks over at Vax, and - yeah, okay, _that’s_ intent lust.

**Author's Note:**

> i want a billion more words of this threesome and kashleth, please and thank


End file.
